Disaster Housekeeper
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: PSC fanfic. YES PSC FANFIC *dor* sebuah fiksi abal-abal yang melibatkan kehidupan anak-anak PS company yang tinggal satu atap dan diurus oleh dua orang housekeeper yang unyu-unyu dan sabar-sabar. TT TT Read and Review


**Author: DaisyDaisuki  
Chapter: prolog/ ? (moga ga banyak-banyak amin)  
Disclaimer: PS Company ; OC are mine~  
Cast: All PSC member~ and OC  
Genre: Drama, Family, Humor *diragukan*  
Warning: OOC kronis, dafuq (?) tingkat akut, typos  
Pairing: Y U NO~ But almost no cast x OC~**

* * *

_**Dia**_.

.

.

Perempuan berumur dua puluh tiga tahun yang baru saja lulus dari sebuah universitas di negara kecil bernama Indonesia. Rambutnya yang coklat gelap -_hampir hitam_- menjuntai menutupi punggung mungilnya. Tingginya tak seberapa. Mungkin sekitar 163 cm. Matanya kuning tembaga, turunan dari neneknya. Dia seperempat Mexico, dengan ayah orang Jepang dan Ibu orang Indonesia.

Tepat seminggu setelah wisuda-nya, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Ibunya yang beberapa tahun terakhir tinggal di Jepang sedang sakit, sehingga memungkinkannya menemani beliau. Mengingat ia sudah lulus kuliah dan sudah waktunya kembali ke Jepang, ia pun berangkat hari itu juga. Dengan cerita panjang, ia menemukan lowongan sebagai _housekeeper _di sebuah rumah besar di kawasan Tokyo coret. Maaf, pinggir Tokyo.

Dan di sinilah ia bediri. Di depan mansion mewah yang megah. Terletak di pinggir kota yang masih lebih sepi dibanding yang di tengah. Menghela nafas ia menenteng koper birunya masuk. Dengan sedikit ketukan ia memulai pekerjaannya.

"Sumimasen…" salamnya.

'**Krik krik krik**'

OK, bukan garing. Asli tidak ada jawaban. Berterimakasih-lah pada jangkrik yang ada di sudut ruangan yang rela memberi background sound. Dengan langkah ragu ia masuk. Di dalam tampak gelap. Semua tirai ditutup, lampu tidak dinyalakan. Namun pintu tidak di kunci. Logikanya, pasti ada orang di dalam. Lelah berpikir macam-macam, ia memilih duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tamu. Ruang tamu ini di dominasi oleh warna merah maroon dan emas. Perpaduan menarik untuk cuci mata. Di atas sana lampu gantung yang tengah kehilangan fungsi bertenger gagah. Di pojok ruangan ada tangga melingkar menuju lantai dua. Lalu ada semacam pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu ini ke ruangan lain. Total ada dua pintu. Yang satu berukuran super besar, sekitar tiga meter dengan _handle_ pintu ber-ornamen naga. Yang satu lagi diduga (?) menuju bagian lain mansion ini.

"Cecilia Honda?" tanya sebuah suara.

Cecil –nama gadis itu- buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya dengan make up tipis, sweater rajut abu-abu, rok selutut warna hitam tersenyum menyambutnya. Bisa dipastikan wanita ini adalah yang memberinya pekerjaan.

"Tomomi Ozaki-san?" balas Cecil menjabat tangan yang diulurkan Ozaki.

"Ya. Selamat datang kembali di Jepang. Terima kasih sudah mau hadir." Ucapnya masih tersenyum Cecil mengangguk.

"Mari berkeliling. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sungguh, tak menyangka putri Honda-san mau bekerja di tempat saya."

"Ya… Kata Ayah tak ada salahnya menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Ozaki-san. Lagipula saya juga terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah." Balas Cecil sungkan.

Mereka berbincang sambil berjalan. Ruang pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah ruangan di balik pintu tiga meter itu. Ruangan yang sangat besar. Berisi rak-rak penuh buku dengan susunan alfabetis, alat musik mulai piano, gitar, bahkan drum. PS3, Wii, TV dan beberapa unit PC. Ozaki menjelaskan ruangan ini dipakai untuk melepas penat sehabis bekerja. Terkadang juga digunakan untuk mencari sedikit inspirasi. Membereskan dan menjaga agar ruangan tetap bersih juga salah satu tugas Cecil.

Kemudian mereka beranjak ke pintu lainnya. Dan benar saja. Pintu itu menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang makan. Ruang makan bergabung dengan dapur yang tidak terlalu besar namun lengkap. Menurut keterangan Ozaki dapur itu hanya digunakan untuk membuat makanan kecil. karena mayoritas penghuni mansion makan di luar. Cecil hanya menganggukan kepala saja saat dijelaskan.

Skip, mereka mengunjungi gudang yang jumlahnya ada dua. Lalu berikutnya mereka beranjak ke lantai dua. Pintu berjajar memenuhi pandangan Cecil. Ada lebih dari dua puluh kamar yang ada di lantai dua. Di ujung koridor yang berbentuk mengitari rumah itu adalah kamar Cecil. Setiap kamar diisi dua sampai tiga orang. Cecil meletakkan barang-barangnya di sana. Kamar yang lumayan mewah. Dengan tempat tidur queen size, kamar mandi pribadi lengkap dengan bath tub, almari besar untuk pakaian, dan furniture yang lengkap.

"Kuharap kau kerasan di sini." Ucap Ozaki melihat secercah kegembiraan di mata Cecil.

"Kurasa.." balas Cecil malu.

"Banyak yang tidak kerasan di sini. Kau tahu?... Mereka susah diatur.." yak.. Ozaki mojok, mundung di sudut ruangan.

"Err… Daijobu Ozaki-san.. Saya akan berusaha! Lagi pula saya juga berencana menetap di Jepang.." hibur Cecil menepuk bahu Ozaki.

'**GREP**'

"Kau malaikatku." Balas Ozaki menggenggam tangan Cecil persis adegan telenovela.

"A, ahaha…"

Setelahnya Ozaki memberitahu bahwa tugas pertama Cecil adalah _**mencuci baju**_. Semua pakaian sudah di tumpuk menjadi satu di ruang laundry. Ruangan itu terletak di dekat pintu belakang. Di sana sudah lengkap persediaan sabun plus mesin cuci itu sendiri. Dan jangan lupakan satu set alat setrika bersama alas dan mejanya. Di pekarangan belakang juga disediakan tanah lapang berkarpet rumput hijau dan tiang-tiang bertali yang saling berhubungan membentuk jemuran.

"Suasananya menyenangkan kok!" ujar Cecil menikmati terpaan angin dari jendela yan dibukanya.

"Ah? Yah~ kalau _sedang_ tenang memang nyaman." Balas Ozaki tersenyum.

"Ah, nanti ada Shirazuki Mayu yang juga bekerja di sini. Ia sekamar denganmu. Sekarang ia masih sekolah. Dan dua orang satpam yang sepertinya tadi pagi sempat bertemu denganmu. Jadi Cecil-san tidak sendiri." Sambung wanita itu membuka flip handphone-nya membaca sesuatu.

"Nah, saya harus kembali ke kantor dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Nanti rutinitas dan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan akan saya email." Pamit Ozaki.

"OK! Terima kasih banyak Ozaki-san." Balas Cecil mengantar Ozaki sampai pintu depan.

Wajah Ozaki yang penuh pengharapan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala gadis blaster itu. sepeninggal mobil Ozaki, Cecil melenggang menuju ruangan untuk mencuci pakaian.

_Jadi penasaran… Se-berandal apa sih 'anak-anak' asuhan Ozaki-san? Masa Ozaki-san sampai pundung begitu?_ Batin Cecil berpikir keras.

**TBC**

* * *

Author nge-bacot

ORZ *angkat tangan* saya tahu saya tahu TT^TT ada sekitar tiga fic yang mennunggu untuk di apdet TT^TT wakatta wakaattaaa *nangis dipangkuan Cecil* Tapi.. Ide saya terlalu suka menari-nari TT^TT habis ini apdet kok apdet yah.. Apdet...

btw saya masuk IPA dan akhirnya sekolah masuk pagi *orz* *ga ada yang tanya woy* semoga dengan adanya waktu lowong saya bisa curi kesempatan nyelesein fic ~ Jya~ Onegai 3 Review :*


End file.
